Realizations
by Joy-chan
Summary: -One shot, waff- Yusuke begins acting like a jerk and really weird around Keiko. Everyone seems to know something she doesn't. Will she find out what it is? And will it help bring her and Yusuke closer together? YK


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Please be gentle with me, this is my first one shot!

Also, please be aware that this is a Y/K Pairing. Please review!

Oh, and its in Keiko's POV!

* * *

It seemed like a normal day, we all decided to just hang around the house. It was now the weekend and we all had a day off. There were no cases going to other worlds to fight demons, no school....not really much to do. I opened my math book to see if I had homework when I saw Yusuke nonchalantly walk into the room with a lazy look on his face.

"Yusuke!!" I said happily, getting up to face him, "You wanna go see a movie or something today?"

Suddenly an eerie silence swept up inside the tiny room.

He looked me straight in the eye. "Leave me alone for once Keiko. I have to go do something with Botan." He said ruthlessly with a glint in his eye.

Is there something wrong with Yusuke? He usually didn't act like that..... ...Maybe he's just having a bad day..

And Botan? What's he have to do with her? Maybe another mission...? But I didn't hear about anything....I looked up at him, hiding my sadness behind a bright smile.

"Oh, ok!" I said happily, "Maybe we can—"

At that moment I heard a door slam. He left me standing there surprised. What was going on?

I walked out of the room, and looked around the hall. Kuwabara was chasing after Yukina, rather loudly I might add, while Kurama sat quietly reading a book. Hiei merely sat in the sofa, glaring at the orange-haired man flirt with his sister.

....And there was Yusuke. With Botan, as he said. They were sharing a conversation. About what....? I don't know. All I knew from what I saw was that they were having a good time.

Botan was laughing and Yusuke smiled at her, they both stood on the balcony, pretty isolated from everyone else.

I sighed sadly. Is he mad at me? I strode across the living room, heading for the kitchen to get a drink. I saw Yusuke turn at me. He gave me an angry glare. When Botan turned to see what was wrong, he smiled at her and shook his head, indicating that nothing was wrong and continued their conversation with much smiling and laughing.

"Something wrong Keiko?" I looked up to see who called me. Oddly enough, it was Kuwabara, staring down at me. I smiled at him thankful for his concern but shook my head.

Thinking of an excuse, I shook my head. "I'm just a little tired." Just as I thought, he bought my excuse and went off to see Yukina again.

I headed into my room. Why was Yusuke so angry at me...?

I heard the balcony door squeak open, and I turned my head.

* * *

"We're going somewhere."

"Uh....Ok Urameshi. Where you going with Botan?" Kuwabara asked, oblivious of whatever was going on.

I heard Yusuke chuckle a bit. "We're going to see a movie."

"Oh." I heard Kuwabara say, "Aren't you taking Keiko?"

My head shot up. Maybe he wasn't mad at me?

"Nah. Don't have any money to waste on her. Besides, she probably wouldn't wanna go anyway." He answered coldly.

I fought back the tears in my eyes when those words hit clutching my pillow fiercely. Yusuke never did this before......I shook my head telling myself it wasn't true when I heard footsteps by my bedroom. I sat in my bed, eager to see if Yusuke would come in.

Instead I heard, "Hey Keiko, if you're in there, I just want to tell you me and Botan are gonna be watching a movie. We might not be back until late. So yeah, whatever." He said loudly.

"Come on Botan!"

"Okay!"

I heard a knock on my door, the tears were already threatening to fall.

* * *

"Keiko? Can we come in?" I heard.

I got up quickly, standing in front of my dresser trying to wipe few tears that already had fallen.

"Keiko?"

I took a deep breath. "C-Come in..." I said, my voice wavering.

"Are you alright?" I saw Kurama and Kuwabara stand there, giving me a smile, attempting for me to cheer up.

"You seemed a little sad." Kuwabara said, coming towards me.

"Keiko...." Kurama, gave me a quirky little smile, attempting to lighten the mood, "You seem to be taking this a little badly...uhm...I'll explain it all to—"

I felt more tears fall from my eyes.

"No..." I cut him off. I didn't want to hear it. I was afraid he would say 'Yusuke's left you for good.'

Even if I didn't show it, I really did want him to stay with me.

"But..."

"Please...I need to be alone." I leaned my head down, forcing myself not to break down sobbing at that moment.

I decided to take a rest, I didn't know what else to do...So I lay in bed, and before I knew it, my eyes closed, and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"WE'RE BACK!!!"

I shifted in my bed, silently turning to see what the noise was. It sounded like Botan. I rubbed my eyes.

"WE HAD SUCH A GREAT TIME!!" I heard her yell, I opened the door, I saw her cling on to Yusuke. Rather tightly I might add. Yusuke had a bored look on his face, but when he saw me his face changed into one that was having fun.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING URAMESHI!?!" I saw Kuwabara run up to him and grab him by his collar. "YOU BETTER NOT BE CHEATING ON KEI—"

Yusuke pulled away from him. "Keiko has nothing to do with this. So shut up and leave it be."

Kuwabara looked at him with shocked eyes, surprised by his answer. His mouth moved, as if he was going to say something, but no words came out. I sighed and walked back to my bed.

And I thought today was going to be a good day. At that moment, I would've done anything to get Yusuke to tell me what was wrong. I began questioning myself to see if I had done anything. But I didn't. I couldn't think of anything. I shoved my head into the pillow trying hard not to cry.

I didn't know Yusuke meant that much to me....I knew he meant something to me, but...there was something about today, to see him that angry at me...to see him not be with me....It hurt.

* * *

"Psst! Yusuke! It's about Keiko." I heard Kurama say in a whisper.

"What?" Yusuke whispered back as though they didn't want anyone to hear.

Yusuke sounded.....worried? Why would he be worried if he was angry at me? Maybe it was just my imagination...

"I think you better tell Keiko about all this...She's not taking this all too well...I think its going a bit too far..." (A/N Nope, not a Kur/Kei fic, its Y/K! YAY! lol)

I got out of my room to get a drink, seeing the three of them crowd around in the living room whispering things to each other. I took a soda can out of the refrigerator. I saw Yusuke turn to me, he didn't have an angry look on his face. I smiled at him sadly, not knowing what to do. I wanted him happy. And if me leaving him alone would make him happy I'd do it. He looked at me with a confused face, but without much trouble, I headed back into my room.

They continued to talk, but I couldn't understand them after. I was too busy thinking about what I had done, or what was going on. My arms shook and I clutched onto the sides of my bed with extreme force. Before I knew it....I was asleep. Again. I don't know why I fell asleep so quickly. Maybe it was because I was so hurt with why Yusuke was acting the way he was.

* * *

"You know what?! Screw this, I'm telling her RIGHT now!"

"Hn. This is what you planned. Why don't you just go with what you planned Yusuke?"

"Hiei! What if Keiko's in there crying?" Yukina said, tugging onto her brother.

"I didn't know I'd go this far! All I remember is someone suggesting it. I thought....." He shook his head and began to pace. "I agreed, and went along with it." Yusuke answered, running a hand through his hair.

"Who suggested it..?"

"I....I don't remember."

"You were the one that came up with it."

"No I wasn't!"

"Hiei, give the guy a break." Kurama said, putting a hand on the small demon's shoulder.

"Hn."

"Yusuke, you better go in and check on her." Botan said, worried for Keiko's sake.

"Maybe Kurama was right. It probably went a little too far."

_'I'm going in there. I'm not about to lose Keiko because of this stupid game.'_

* * *

"KEIKO!! HEY!! WAKE UP!!" I felt someone shaking me, but I didn't open my eyes. I was still sleepy.

"Mmphh...Is it time for school already....?" I answered groggily, still having my eyes closed.

A soft voice followed. "No, the day isn't even over yet. Open your eyes....Please."

That voice. Was it Yusuke's? What'd he want..?

I did as he asked, I opened my eyes and looked up to him. He fell back.

"Y-You were crying..."

I looked at him oddly, wondering what he was talking about. I put my fingers to my eyes.

I must've been crying in my sleep...

"Why are you in here?" I asked. "...I thought you..." I didn't finish. The tears were already falling from my eyes again.

His eyes were full of regret. I don't know why though. I still didn't know what was going on. I felt his hand brush up against my face, wiping away my tears. He shook his head.

"Look, Keiko....I......That was...sort of a...uh...." He began to get uptight, scratching the back of his head, trying to utter words out.

He sighed. "Keiko I know sometimes it seems like I get annoyed by you. You know, when you tell me to do things, make me do my homework, make me do other things...." He continued.

I felt something stab my heart at that moment. Maybe that's why he hated me. From that moment on, I couldn't stop the sobs I was breaking out in too.

"No wait, Keiko don't cry. Wait until I'm finished." I heard him say, cupping my chin, to force my eyes to look into his. "Yeah, sometimes it seems like I don't care...and... I know you just tell me to do those things because you care about me...I've been a big jerk and I've always seemed to take you for granted. But...."

I widened my eyes; afraid to hear what he was going to say.

His face broke out into a smile. "No matter how big a jerk I am...." He said, with his smile widening. "You know I love you Keiko....." Before I could react, he leaned closer to my ear and whispered something to me. The answer to why he was acting like he hated me today.

"April Fools Day."

I sat in shock. I looked up at the calendar. April 1st. I could've yelled at Yusuke at that moment for playing such a foul trick on me. But I couldn't. This time, I was crying out of happiness.

"Yusuke!!!" I grabbed on to him, hugging him tight, "I love you too." I whispered.

_'I'm sorry Keiko...I won't do that again....I won't lose you....'_

I then felt his lips on mine, his arms around my waist. I loved him. And I didn't know how much he meant to me until now.

* * *

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.........................."

I felt our lips part and we turned to see who was at the door. It was all our friends, smiling at us clapping.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!?" I heard Kuwabara say.

"It was all an April fool's joke." Kurama explained.

"What?!?! And no one told me?!?!?!"

"Hn."

"Aren't they just so cute together?" Yukina smiled, grabbing onto her brother.

Hiei just pouted looking over at us. Kuwabara was still yelling, angry why no one told him about the joke while Botan and Kurama laughed.

I looked back at Yusuke. He seemed embarrassed, and glared over at our friends.

"Can't I have some private time in here?!" He yelled, a faint blush crawling onto his cheeks.

"OOO WHYYY URAMESHI!! WHATCHA PLANNING ON DOING WITH KEIKO!?!?" Kuwabara yelled pointing at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Yusuke yelled back at him.

"YOU'RE NOT EIGHTEEN YET!!" Kuwabara yelled out of no where.

"So?! What does that have to do with anything?!?!!??"

"I don't know!!!" He yelled back.

"Did you hear that cute little speech he told Keiko?" Yukina smiled.

"I know!! Isn't it cute?!" Botan smiled, continuing to laugh.

"HEY!! YOU GUYS!!!" Yusuke yelled, getting up.

I smiled at him and hugged him. He was surprised at first but hugged me back.

"You alright Keiko?"

I nodded, smiling at him. He still hadn't let go of me and for a minute it seemed like only the two of us were there. We weren't hiding anything anymore. We won't lose each other. I just know it. We won't.

* * *

"So now...the only thing that hasn't been answered...." Kurama said, thinking to himself.

Botan looked at him oddly. "What's that?"

"Who told Yusuke to do this?"

Botan grinned mischievously. She leaned next to him and whispered, "Koenma and I planned it. He just had Yusuke see it in a dream. That's how Yusuke came up with it. Besides," She said smiling, looking over to Keiko and Yusuke, "Considering how stubborn they both are, neither of them would tell how they felt. Don't you think they needed a little push in that direction?"

Kurama smiled. And for once he stood speechless...as a grin slowly made its way onto his face.

"I don't know what to say. Well done, Botan."

* * *

And that's the end of my first one shot! I hope you liked it! Well, please review! Thank you!! OH WAIT!!!! BIG CREDIT TO ORRIE/MIROKI SAMA!! So go read her stories!!

Please Please Please review!! I beg you!


End file.
